spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped in the Future (Transcript)
Hello can someone make this transcript please. I will give you a hin what to do. SpongeBob and Patrick get teleported in the future by the time mashine now they have to come back to the past Please finsh it pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I realy mean it. Only your pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee isn't reason for hard work. I don't take it. And what you do with that transcript? You only dispose me to work! Forget it as long as you don't help or work! Hey I finished what does Patrick do at his nightame and I created battle of the squids transcript. I mean THIS transcript I finished it happy Thanks! = = SpongeBob Run Into Plankton When Is Going To Work (SpongeBob runs to the work past the Treedome) SpongeBob: I'm ready for work. I'm ready for wo... (Hears something. Then stands to listen) Plankton: (Stands before Treedome's home) Open the door in the name of King Neptune!!! (Metal hand appears from door and hits Plankton) Aaahhh!!! SpongeBob: (Comes to Plankton) What's happening? (Pulls Plankton from the ground in the hand) Plankton: (Thinks one second and says) I wanted visit Sandy, but he didn't understand and attacked me with that metal hand or something like that! (Cries (Pretends) ) SpongeBob: Oh no, Plankton! (Plankton swoons (Pretends) ) PLANKTON!!! (Sets Plankton into pocket and looks with angry face on a treedome. At the same moment watermelon teleports to the above of SpongeBob's head. Then falls on the SpongeBob's head and SpongeBob falls on the ground. SpongeBob's face becomes more angry and he knocks on the door and with same almost breaks the door. Metal hand appear and starts hit SpongeBob. SpongeBob become so angry that he catches metal hand and bites it with his teeth. Metal hand's half falls on the ground and walks away) Sandy!!! Open the door!!! (SpongeBob chops door, so water accesses into corridor. SpongeBob chops second door, too, so water accesses further into Treedome. SpongeBob steps inside) Sandy: (Runs to door) SpongeBob?! Are you crazy?! SpongeBob: You started with your metal hand!!! Sandy: (Presses the button and new door appears, so water stops incoming) Oh, sorry, but this was for Plankton. By the way, did you saw Plankton? SpongeBob: Yeah, I saw Plankton, but this is not important! Important is that you hited Plankton only because he came to pay you a visit! (Meanwhile, Plankton comes out of pocket, jumps on the ground and walks to the Teleporter and trades from present to future. Then hides in machine) Plankton: (Whispers to itself) Now let's see what happen... Sandy: At first, don't shout on me, at second, he don't came to pay me a visit! SpongeBob: At first, why then he came? At second, don't shout on me, too. Patrick: (From behind) At first, you two, don't shout!!! At sixth, what curse you puted on the outside? I... (Flashback starts) ...Walked at outside. Then slided because of watermelon piece (Patrick walks at outside. Then slides because of watermelon piece) Patrick: (Flashback) Aaahhh! Patrick: ...Then when I standed up, some kind of metal hand started to attack me! (Patrick stands up and metal hand attacks Patrick) Patrick: (Flashback) Aaahhh! Patrick: ...Then when this metal hand dissappeared, I standed up again and walked to the door and saw that door is broken, next door is imbassible at all, but I opened it and then, as you can see, I stand before you. Sandy: But how you opened this door? And why did you came here? You're Plankton! (Starts scuffle and hits Patrick) SpongeBob: (Takes apart Sandy and Patrick) SANDY! This is not Plankton! Plankton is in my pocket and as I said - Why then he came? Sandy: WHAT? Check your pocket! SpongeBob: (Checks his pocket) It's empty! What then? And as I said - Why then Plankton came? Sandy: Oh, SpongeBob. He came to use my invention and travel into future! Because of that I seted up this so-called metal hand! He used you to come inside! Patrick: Future! I want into future! SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, but Sandy what was that watermelon fell from the sky? Sandy: This was for Plankton, too! (Metal hand appears from Patrick's back and jumps onto Sandy and starts to attack her) Aaahhh! (Hits metal hand, so it strikes to above) Where was I... Oh, what about Plankton? WHERE HE IS!!? SpongeBob: I don't know! Anyway, can your machine teleport me to Krusty Krab? Sandy: Sure, what about you, Patrick? Patrick: Where SpongeBob is going? Sandy: To the Krusty Krab Patrick: Then me, too! Sandy: Okay! (SpongeBob walks into machine with Patrick unnoticed that Plankton is in machine, too) Here we come (Writes on a machine programmer Krusty Krab and presses the button. SpongeBob and Patrick teleports away. Sandy starts to search for Plankton. Then when walk past the timer, stands) Interesting... Wait, SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK IS IN FUTURE!!! Planton: Aha, wait a minute the word on the sign say The Future Rab. What on earth happend to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: '''Hey Patrick where are we. '''Spongetron:''' You are in the future. '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!? '''Patrick: '''Hey it's Squidward. '''Squidlon: '''I'm not Suidward i'm Squidlon. '''SpongeBob: '''Mister are you the real Plankton. '''Plankton: Yes i'm the real Plankton who else can be it. (a anther Plankton gets out of the Bum Bucket) Plornkton: '''Who are you? (the scene cuts to Sandy's treedome) '''Sandy: I hope it works. (Plankton gets back to his own time and runs like a little girl to the Chum Bucket) SpongeBob and Patrick: '''WE WANT TO GO HOME HOME HOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Spongetron: '''You can use the time mashine '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! '''SpongeBob: '''Now let's pull the switch on the time mashine. (the mashine takes them to the pryistorich Bikini Bottom) '''Spongegar: '''Me Spongegar who you '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Back to the time mahine. '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Pull the switch come on. (now they are in the kelp forest) '''Sondy the evil bad nasty squirrel''': '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hunter: '''Catch that Sondy squirrel thin and i will give you 50 000 dollars. (SpongeBob and Patrick bring Sondy to the hunter) '''Hunter: '''How did you... never mind here is your money. '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Pull the switch again. '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''We are back!!!! '''Sandy: '''Thank goodness. They are back. '''Patrick: '''Hey look it's Sondy the squirrel thing lets catch it. '''SpongeBob: '''Yes. '''Sandy: '''Guys what are you doing with that net guys, guys. THE END Writen by: SpongeWriter123, Fupo Category:Transcripts